Nathan Evo
'Nathan Evo '''is a wise shaman working at the Hero Factory. History 2.0 Hero Revealtion Evo and Julius Nex were at a Plasmoid Manufacturing Plant in the Outer Fringers of the Tarantula Nebula when they receive a call demanding they return to Hero Factory. Nathan Evo, along with Julius Nex, were the first two Heroes of the 2.0 series. They were revealed when Akiyama Makuro revealed the new Hero 2.0's. They were revealed when Akiyama Makuro spoke of the new Hero 2.0s during a press conference in the "''Ordeal of Fire" short film. Interestingly enough, the creation on Nex and Evo has much debate. The TV show implies that the two rookies were built as 2.0s in the Assembly Tower, while Comic 6: Savage Planet clearly tells us that Nex and Evo were once 1.0 heroes who volunteered to become the first 2.0 subjects. The Hero creator also stated that their new build has enhanced strength and agility, along with amazing flexibility and hypersensitive senses. Ordeal of Fire Nathan Evo, along with Heroes Preston Stormer, Julius Nex, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez and William Furno, were rebuilt in order to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord's minions. During the movie Nex and Evo only appear two times. The first was with Akiyama Makuro when he was presenting the two upgraded heroes, and the second was when they were sent to the tanker station. Once encountering the Fire Lord, these two managed to beat his minions easily (unlike Stormer's group who were just getting used to their new bodies). Evo used his martial arts to distract the Fire Lord and two of his minions. Though Evo doesn't like to talk, his actions are what HF values. Characteristics Gadgets & Weapons Nathan Evo carries a Multi-Tool Ice Shield with a double-barrel ice cannon. He is fast, strong, agile and has hypersensitive senses. Evo's helmet is equipped to help him see through smoke. Personality Nathan Evo is quiet and competent. During combat, he became violent and still stays calm and can act as a medic if need-be. After he has completed his mission, he will recollect himself and meditate on his thoughts. However, in ''Breakout, ''his personality slightly changes from a calm and collected but violent person to an enthusiastic hero with his instincts just like the Artillery hero Mr. Makuro said he was. Appearances * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * HF005 * Comic 5: Ordeal of Fire Set Information Evo 2.0 Box.jpeg|Evo 2.0 Evo Breakout Box.jpg|Evo's Breakout Form evo.jpg|evos brain attack set Evo 2.0 * Evo 2.0 was released in winter 2011. * Evo 2.0 is set number 2067. * Evo 2.0 contains 31 pieces. * It is known that he will have a combiner set with Furno 2.0. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. Breakout * Evo's Breakout Form was released in winter 2011. * Evo's Breakout Form is set number 6200. * Evo's Breakout Form contains 36 pieces. * He comes with 200 Hero Factory game points. Trivia * It is speculation at this time that he will be a member of Alpha Team. See Also * Review:Evo 2.0 * Gallery:Nathan Evo Category:Heroes Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:2012 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Breakout